KITTY'S GOT CLAWS
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 33. Selina thinks everything is going well, until she catches Bruce.


I needed to post this story before I posted the one that follows. Cheers! Yay for poor grammar! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

KITTY'S GOT CLAWS

* * *

Selina sighed and rolled over. She groped around for Bruce. His space was empty. Selina sat up and frowned.

"Damn it Bruce," Selina hissed getting out of bed.

She grabbed her robe from the floor and slipped it on. She walked down the staircase and looked around.

"Bruce?" She called into the empty house.

"Is that you Miss Selina?" Alfred asked walking into the foyer.

"Good morning Alfred," Selina smiled.

"Good morning Miss Selina."

Selina sighed and refrained from correcting him, "Where is Bruce?"

"He was called away unexpectedly this morning."

"Oh," Selina sighed disappointedly.

"Master Bruce said he would call you later, he said you are free to stay at the manor, or you may go home."

"Ok, thank you Alfred."

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

Selina thought, "Sure."

"Very good."

"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred smiled and walked off.

Selina sighed and walked back upstairs, she took a shower and changed into a new pair of clothes she had brought with her.

Selina walked back down the stairs and into the large dining room. Alfred brought Selina a plate with her breakfast.

"Thank you very much Alfred," Selina smiled taking a seat at the table.

"You are welcome Miss Selina," Alfred smiled and walked off.

Selina lifted the dish cover off the plate and looked at the food. It was eggs, bacon, toast, and a bowl of fruit.

Selina smiled, she loves going to Bruce's house because everything seemed like such a fantasy.

She picked up her fork and began eating.

* * *

Selina walked into the kitchen with her plates, "Here you go Alfred."

"Miss Selina, I could have gotten the plates from you, no need to bring them in here."

"Oh Alfred, you know I like to help."

Alfred smiled, "Yes Miss Selina."

"Selina, Alfred. I'm going to get going. I haven't heard from Bruce so I think I'm gonna go home."

"Very good, Miss… Selina."

Selina laughed and gave Alfred a wave, "Tell Bruce when he ever gets back I would like to talk to him."

"I shall Miss Selina."

Selina laughed, "Alfred you are hopeless."

"I do try my best Miss Selina."

"What happens if Bruce and I ever do get married?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well then you couldn't call me Miss Selina any more."

"Oh, well then I'd call you Mrs. Wayne."

"Alfred you sadden me," Selina teased.

"I am very sorry Miss Selina."

Selina shook her head, "I'm gonna leave now, bye Alfred."

"Goodbye Miss Selina."

Selina began to walk to the foyer then turned around, "Hey Alfred?"

"Already back Miss Selina?" Alfred teased.

"No, I just realized I don't have a ride…"

Alfred wiped his hands on a towel, "Let me grab the keys, go wait near the car."

Selina smiled, "Thank you."

She walked outside and stood near the garage. Then the garage door opened and Alfred pulled out in the limo. Selina sighed; it had to be the limo.

She jumped into the back of the car and buckled her seat belt, "You know the directions Alfred?"

"Of course, Miss Selina."

"Alright," Selina smiled sitting back into the seat.

* * *

Harvey took a strand of Ivy's loose hair and put it back behind her ear.

Ivy smiled and kissed Harvey's neck, "Did Kitty say when she's getting back?"

"I would not remember…"

"Hmm."

Harvey looked at Ivy who was sitting on top of him, "Are we gonna get up?"

"Sure," Ivy replied not moving.

"Ya know Pammy, you are probably gonna have to get up in order for me to get up."

"Oh. Right," Ivy slid off of Harvey and walked to the door.

Harvey looked at her, "You just gonna go out there with your bra and panties?"

"You going to go out there with just your boxers?"

"Good point," Harvey smirked sliding his hand across her back as he walked out into the kitchen.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Can we do something today?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Dinner? Lunch?"

"Food?"

"I like that idea," Ivy smiled sitting up on the counter.

Harvey smirked, "What do you want to eat now?"

"Food?"

"Very helpful," Harvey rolled his eyes.

"What do we have?"

Harvey opened the pantry, "Cereal, Pop Tarts…"

"Tempting," Ivy laughed, "Get over here."

Harvey sighed, "Do you EVER get tired?"

"Not around you."

Harvey laughed and walked over to Ivy. Ivy wrapped her legs around his back and kissed him on the lips.

Selina walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry door.

Ivy covered her chest, "Selina!"

"Sorry guys don't mind me. Just getting a Pop Tart."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Selina turned around, "Well I kinda live here…"

Harvey snickered.

Selina leaned against the fridge and opened the Pop Tart, "I got stood up this morning."

Ivy frowned, "I'm sorry."

"I just hope it was really important."

"I don't think Bruce would wanna mess up with you again," Harvey replied.

"I hope not," Selina looked at Harvey and Ivy's lack of clothing, "Have fun last night you guys?"

Ivy glared at Selina, "You know I could kick you out. This is my apartment."

"Technically, I own a part of it, I help pay for rent."

Ivy frowned.

"She does have a point there Pammy," Harvey grinned.

"Shut up you," Ivy growled.

"So what are you guys doing later?"

"Probably going out for dinner. Want to come?" Harvey asked.

"Sure, it could be fun; we haven't gone out for awhile."

"What do you prefer? Lunch or dinner?" Ivy asked.

Selina looked at the clock, "How about dinner?"

"Sounds good. That reminds me, Harvey how is your car?"

Harvey growled, "It is being fixed. I have a stupid assed rental car."

Ivy smiled, "He hasn't even driven it."

"Not my fault I hate automatics."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "You are stubborn."

"Why are all guys so stubborn?" Selina asked.

Ivy sighed, "I have no clue."

Harvey cocked his head, "Hey Selina, does that mean you get classified as a guy?"

Selina hissed, "Do not make me come over there."

* * *

Harvey laughed and took another sip of his wine, "Ya know you girls have so much drama in your lives."

Selina crossed her arms, "And you don't?"

Harvey shrugged, "Not as much as you girls do."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Please, you guys bitch so much."

Harvey grunted, "At least I don't whine about my hair, and people looking at me weird."

Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wait…" Harvey muttered, "I do bitch about that, don't I?"

Selina giggled, "You fit in so well with us girls."

Ivy laughed, "Your hair looks better now."

Harvey ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, thanks."

Selina smiled, "This is fun."

"You sure you wouldn't rather be with Bruce?" Ivy asked.

"If it was Bruce, we'd already be in bed."

Harvey bit his lip, "Uh?"

"What?" Ivy asked, "Harvey we do the same."

Harvey shook his head, "No. Look who just walked in…"

Selina and Ivy turned around, they gasped.

Selina turned back around and took a sharp breath, "Excuse me, I have to go deal with something."

Ivy sighed sadly and watched Selina get up.

Harvey sighed, "Poor Selina."

"Poor Selina?" Ivy questioned, "I'm thinking poor Bruce. She's gonna go over there are neuter him right there on the table."

Harvey shuddered and crossed his legs.

Selina walked over to the table Bruce and this mystery girl had just been seated at.

"Excuse me sir," Selina growled coldly.

Bruce looked up and jumped in his seat, "Oh God Selina. You scared me!"

Selina stuttered for words, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Having dinner?"

The girl Bruce was sitting with was wearing a tight dark magenta dress. And it sure did she off what she had. Selina glared at her. The girl was blonde with brown eyes; she sank down in her seat.

"Seriously Bruce? You have GOT to be shitting me!" Selina snarled.

Now most of the attention in the restaurant was on Selina, Bruce, and the mystery girl.

Selina felt the hot tears in her eyes.

"Oh no! Selina this is not how it looks!" Bruce tried to explain.

"Oh really Bruce!" Selina yelled, "Tell me then, please, tell me how it looks! Because obviously I cannot see!"

"No Selina, please, Just listen!"

Selina let out a sob and turned to run away.

Bruce grabbed her wrist, "Selina, please listen."

Selina hissed and pulled away from Bruce's grasp. She grabbed one of the water glasses on the table and threw it at him. She slammed the glass down and stormed out of the restaurant.

Bruce sputtered and wiped the water out of his face.

Ivy shot up and began walking out the door after Selina, on her way she stopped at Bruce's table.

"You are a filthy bastard," Ivy hissed the venom dripping from her voice.

Harvey stood up and walked over to the waiter and handed him a one hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change," He muttered walking after Ivy and Selina.

Selina was sitting in a cab with Ivy hugging her and she was crying.

"It's ok…" Ivy tried to comfort her.

Selina shook her head, "He doesn't realize his actions."

Harvey sighed and got into the cab, and gave the driver the instructions.

Once they arrived at the house Harvey helped Selina out and Ivy opened the door.

The three walked up to the apartment. Selina was in Harvey's arms and she had her arms around his neck.

"Take her to her bedroom," Ivy sighed.

Harvey walked down the hallway with Selina in his arms and walked into her room. He slid off her covers and sat her down on the bed.

Selina wiped her eyes, "You guys are the best friends ever."

Ivy walked into the bedroom with a cold washcloth, "Its ok."

Selina whimpered, "I hate him."

"You've said that before," Harvey said stroking her back.

Ivy sighed and wiping Selina's running mascara off her face, "Get some sleep; we can talk into the morning."

Selina sighed and crawled into her bed. Ivy got up and turned off the lights; Harvey rubbed her shoulder and walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

Ivy sighed and closed the door. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed, "Poor Selina."

Harvey nodded and took off his coat and tie.

Ivy yawned and unzipped her dress she let it slide to the floor.

"Ya know, you would make a great mom," Harvey muttered taking off his shirt.

Ivy swallowed, "Yeah… I just have a lot of practice with plants."

Harvey smiled and sat down next to her on the bed.

Ivy shifted slightly uncomfortably and sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" Harvey asked noticing her body language.

"Um, nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure," Ivy smiled slightly and kissed Harvey's cheek, "I'm going to go to bed."

Ivy pulled the covers down and slid into bed.

Harvey bit his lip, had he said something?

"You going to get in bed?" Ivy asked closing her eyes, rolling on her side.

"Yeah," Harvey muttered crawling in next to her.

Harvey sighed and rolled over on his side.

"Night Harvey," Ivy yawned.

"Night babe…"

FIN


End file.
